


Ceasefire of the Senses

by unrequittedd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, James is a sweetheart, Slow Burn, Time Turner (Harry Potter), a wee bit kinky, hermione is sick of ron and his bull, lily is a proud feminist, sirius is a bit of a twat, sirius shags alot of girls before hermione, softie remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequittedd/pseuds/unrequittedd
Summary: Hermione is given an object to possibly save the war by Dumbledore. During their break in at Gringotts Hermione is sent back, far.Shitiest summary but dont worry about it
Relationships: Dorea Black Potter/Fleamont Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Ceasefire of the Senses

‘Dear Miss Granger, _please come to my office when you are discharged from Madam Pomfrey. I wish to speak to you about something of grave importance. Do not tell anyone. P.S- I like watermelon slices -A.Dumbledore.’_ Hermione read the note once more. She was sitting in the common room in front of the blazing fireplace. The hue of the flames reflected upon her features. Hermione’s frail cheekbones glinted as she stared at Dumbledore’s cursive handwriting. 

Ginny was curled up against Hermione’s feet with the thin duvet sheet tangled between her legs. Harry was propped up at the end of Ron’s bed in the Hospital Wing with Neville sitting in an armchair betwixt. Luna was reading _The Quibbler_ , backwards.

“Hermione? You stopped reading.” She looked up from her newspaper to see Harry staring at her lost eyes not on _The Sunday Prophet._ An article about Lord Voldemort’s return and a small bit about Dumbledore and ‘The Boy who Lived’. The paper was rested against her lap and her two thumbs gripped the paper to keep it up. The small ripped piece of parchment set between the corner of the _Sunday Prophet_ and her right thumb, keeping it out of sight from the others. 

“Sorry.” Hermione reverted her attention back to the newspaper, but before she could read on, Ron spoke out while grabbing some chocolate frogs gathered with other confectionery beside his bed. 

  
“He’s _the Boy who Lived_ again isn't he. Not so much a deluded show-off, eh?” Ron laughed as he ate the chocolate. He l over his bed and grabbed a couple more chocolate frogs, he leaned back up and threw Ginny, Neville and Luna one each.

Hermione read on silently. “They seem to eulogise you now Harry,” she didn't look up as she spoke, just kept reading the words in front of her. “Acting as if they didn’t prattle on about how deranged you were.” she frowned. A slight twinge pulled at her stomach, the curse Dolohov fired at her wasn’t executed fully but still left a painful injury. Madam Pomfrey lectured Hermione about how lucky the incantation was not spoken otherwise the situation would be alot worse. 

She was taking multiple potions a day and already growing bored within the four walls of the hospital wing. All she had was Ron who’d rather stuff his face in with chocolate than talk to her. Without her usual stacks of books in the Library Hermione had to make do with the Daily Prophet and sometimes read Lunas’ Quibbler. The only good days were when Harry and the rest of them visited her. Harry visited less than the others and who could blame him? Teachers and students waited in the hallways just to get some kind of clarification about You-know-who. _‘See page 4 to 5 on He Who Must Not Be Named attempts to control. What the Ministry should have told us, page 6, The Boy Who Lived, page 7 to 11. We had an exclusive interview with Harry Potter, Page 8.’_ As Hermione scanned page eight, she recognised those words. “Luna,” Hermione asked looking up from the page. “The Sunday Prophet has used your dad’s interview in their paper, not to mention it was a couple months old.” 

Luna looked at the front page. “Oh yes, Daddy sold his interview to them, he got some good money for it so me and him could go searching in Sweden for Crumple-Horned Snorback’s.” She turned her page of the Quibbler. Her voice was so delicate that it could make death seem nothing but a sunny day in Wales. Hermione always admired Luna for how positive she was, she knew how people teased her for her beliefs and spirited personality. Although she was ashamed, Hermione admits that she did once include herself call Luna _‘Loony_ ’ but then as she got to know Luna she realised that she just didn’t close off her mind to the definats, if goblins and giants were real then why should a _Blibbering Humdinger_ be classed as something only _deranged_ people believe in. If you went up to a muggle and showed them a dragon they’d most likely call the police and be sent to an asylum. Luna’s persona grew on Hermione because she realised that when she found out she was a witch she thought that was crazy the whole magic and giants thing but it was most definitely _real._

“Anyway, what’s going on at school?” Hermione asked, wincing as she sat up straighter to look at everyone without straining her neck. 

“Flitwick got rid of Fred and George’s swamp.” Ginny said hiding the growing smirk on her face. “It was gone in a few minutes but he left a patch of it and roped it off.” She shifted against Hermione’s feet trying to find a more comfortable position.

“Why’d he leave a bit?” Hermione was puzzled. The thought of Flitwick leaving a mess was unlikely but to rope it off?

“He just said it was a good bit of charm work and didn’t want it to be wasted. Ron thinks that it was like a monument for Fred and George.” 

“They left me these, see.” Ron said gesturing to the piles of chocolate frogs beside his bed. “Doing alright with that joke shop in Diagon Alley don't you reckon.” He scoffed but wasn’t complaining because of the free sweets as he grabbed some Bertie and Botts beans. He lifted the handful to his mouth throwing his head back to swallow them all. “I find swallowing loads takes the taste of the bad ones away.” As Ron spoke he shifted the beans to the side so they wouldn’t fall out of his mouth as he talked. Knowing Ron, he’d probably pick the beans back up and swallow them. 

Hermione looked at him with a disapproving look before turning to Neville, “How’s Dumbledore now that he’s back?” The note seemed to resurface in her mind as she turned back to the paper and saw the note between the thumb and Harry’s moving photograph. 

Neville turned to her and smiled, “Everything’s pretty much gone back to normal, Dumbledore’s doing fine but he’s still doing them speeches every day.” He laughed. But what troubled Hermione was Dumbledore’s note. His words seemed stressed and the fact he specified he could not tell anyone not even Harry meant that whatever he needed to speak about was about the war. After everything that happened the last year of course Dumbledore wouldn’t want Harry to stress over what he wanted to tell her. Knowing Ron would probably run back to Harry and tell him everything he said, he could only trust her. Hermione didn’t know whether to feel gratified or cursed.

“I suppose Filch is happy now, everything’s back to normal?” Ron teared another wrapper with his teeth before chucking another chocolate in his mouth.

“Quite the opposite,” Ginny stated, looking round the Hospital Wing before saying in a hushed tone. “He keeps banging on about how Umbridge was the best thing to happen to Hogwarts.” 

Everyone’s eyes tore to Umbridge's unconscious figure laid on a hospital mattress a few beds down opposite them. 

She had twigs in her hair and dirt smeared over her face, her pink lipstick very much ruined. Dumbledore went into the Forbidden Forest, wand in hand and emerged from behind the small hill only minutes later with a shaken Dolores Umbridge. When she came into the Hospital Wing she'dn't muttered a word to anyone, just lies there staring at the ceiling or sleeping slightly. Her messy hair was the only thing to show she wasn’t physically herself, other than that she looked fine.

“Pomfret says she’s in shock.” Hermione whispered.

“Moping around more like,” Ginny interrupted.

“Pretty much, she’ll only react when you do this.” Ron said leaning up and making horse shoe noises clippity-clopping against the floor. At the sound, Umbridge shook and sat up scanning the space around her. 

“Everything alright, Dolores?” Madam Pomfrey asked, whipping her head around and the sudden noise.

“No,no just a- _just a dream_ ,” Umbridge breathed before lying back down trying to shake the noise of centaurs galloping closer.

Ginny and Hermione muffled their laughter by burying their faces in the bedsheets. “Speaking of centaurs, what’s happened to Firenze? Is he staying?”

“Got no choice, centaurs won’t let him come back.”Harry replied.

“He and Trelawney are going to teach.” Ginny said.

“Bet Dumbledore’s wishing he would have got rid of Trelawney for good,” Ron said, holding a half eaten pack of Bertie Bott’s in his hand. “Mind you, Firenze wasn’t half bad as the subject he was teaching.”

Hermione looked up at Ron in shock. “How in Merlin can you say that when there’s real prophecies.” She scolded. “Shame it broke though.” She grumbled.

“Yeah, at least you-know-who didn’t get his grubby hands on it though or we’d probably be shitting out pants right now.” Ron laughed as he saw Hermione’s fumed face due to his language. “Wait where are you going?” 

“Erm- Hagrids, he just got back. I promised I’d go see him and tell him how you two are getting on.” Harry added nodding at Ron and Hermione’s figures in their beds. But, there was a bit of nervousness in his voice as Ron questioned him. The sudden topic of the prophecy spiked his heart rate. He hadn’t told his friends about what the prophecy was about.

“Oh, alright then,” Ron grumbled, staring at the blue sky and still trees outside the windows, “Wish we could come.”

“Tell him we said hello!” Hermione shouted as Harry’s body turned away walking towards the doors.




As the night drew closer and Ginny, Neville and Luna were ushered out of the Wing by Pomfrey, Hermione lay on her mattress with the thin duvet sheet draped across her. She stared up at the ceiling for a while before she heard a small whisper next to her. “ _Good night, Hermione._ ” Ron whispered in the darkness. The only light in the room was the crescent moon shining through the window creating a silvery hue inside the hospital. 

Hermione turned over to see a faint outline of Ron facing her. “ _Good night_ ,” she whispered, careful not to wake up Umbridge who usually woke up from her own snores in the night. As she dug her face into the cool pillows Hermione spotted the note sticking out of _The Sunday Prophet_ she read earlier that day. 

Pulling out her arm from under the pillow, Hermione reached out to slip the note away from the newspaper. When she grasped it Hermione turned on her other side to face away from Ron. She predicted that she should only be here for a few more days if lucky hence why she decided it would be best to go as soon as she left the ward. Ron would be too obsessed with the idea of going outside and breathing some fresh summer air, than focus on wherever Hermione went.

Hermione slipped the small note down her cleavage. If she left it on the bedside surely Madam Pomfrey will decide to pick it up and that might draw Ron’s attention. 

She tried to muzzle her face into the cool pillowcase once more, growing more exhausted every second. Madam Pomfrey has been giving her and Ron a Sleepless Dream potion which also relaxes the brain, making it easier to fall asleep. 

Eventually Hermione’s eyes drooped down and her cheek rested against the thin pillow.

*

How are you feeling, Miss Granger?” A few days had passed since her friends had visited her and Ron, leaving Hermione alone with Ron for exactly 78 hours and 45 minutes. It's not that she hated Ron, it was just her, her feelings. The tugging feeling of her heart frustrated Hermione whenever Ron was in proximity. All he wanted was Harry to pass the remainder of his sweets or to pressure Hermione into helping him with all his homework. However, Hermione knew that Ron wasn't just her friend for her brains. He did care about her. When Professor Snape made rude remarks about herself in class, Ron stepped in and defended her. Not that she needed it of course, Hermione learnt to ignore whatever Professor Snape said to her. She often thought it was quite rich of him to comment about her looks when his protuberant nose stuck out like a sore thumb and his greasy hair likely not to have been washed since the year she was born. If Hermione looked like that, she would have probably been a foul git like Snape. Harry had his suspicions of Professor Snape being a Death Eater ever since Fourth Year. Sending Harry into a pensieve and watching Karkaroff dropping Death Eater names like marbles. Harry noticed Moody’s face when Dumbledore vouched for Snape. Moody looked partially skeptical about the trust within Severus by Dumbledore. He couldn’t help but wonder what evidence Dumbledore presented to Crouch; Snape had always been vile to every person that wasn’t in Slytherin. 

Harry was sure that Snape was overly involved with men like Dolohov and the Lestranges. In order to be a Death Eater you have to prove you are worthy of the privilege. Snape had to have done something that was of his own free will rather than being forced to. Voldemort would have raked through Snape's mind with a fine comb. She was aware that Order members were taught Legilimens and Occlumency. But it was a stretch to say that Snape was a definite member of The Order Of The Phoenix. He was associating with horrid people who torture and kill people for fun and to reminise about in their spare time. Hermione speculated if Snape ever watched Dolohov recently laugh about how he struck her. Would Snape have joined in? Nevertheless she was in a hospital bed while Madam Pomfrey handed her several potions to swallow. ‘How are you feeling Miss Granger,’ bought Hermione back from whatever world she was in. 

“I feel better now, thank you Poppy,” Hermione replied, adjusting her shoulders to fit better against her single pillow. Hermione grew used to using Madam Pomfrey's first name since she’d been in the Hospital Wing a handful of times. Mostly for Ron and Harry but after being petrified Poppy sent her condolences and they both became quite familiar with each other,

“That’s brilliant Hermione, I'll come check on you and Mr Weasley in an hour, if you're right as rain I don't see a problem in letting you back to Mr Potter.” Madam Pomfrey smiled at Hermione’s tired features. 

‘About time,” an irritated voice spoke up, “ I've been waiting for days for a proper dinner in the Great Hall.” Of course the only thing Ron thought about was food. There was barely a time where you couldn't find him nibbling on something at the least. Madam Pomprey chuckled at Ron's complaint before turning back around to attend to her. The tugging feeling of her heart frustrated Hermione whenever Ron was in proximity. All he wanted was Harry to pass the remainder of his sweets or to pressure Hermione into helping him with all his homework. However, Hermione knew that Ron wasn't just her friend for her brains. He did care about her. When Professor Snape made rude remarks about herself in class, Ron stepped in and defended her. Not that she needed it of course, Hermione learnt to ignore whatever Professor Snape said to her. She often thought it was quite rich of him to comment about her looks when his protuberant nose stuck out like a sore thumb and his greasy hair likely not to have been washed since the year she was born. If Hermione looked like that, she would have probably been a foul git like Snape. Harry had his suspicions of Professor Snape being a Death Eater ever since Fourth Year. Sending Harry into a pensieve and watching Karkaroff dropping Death Eater names like marbles. Harry noticed Moody’s face when Dumbledore vouched for Snape. Moody looked partially skeptical about the trust within Severus by Dumbledore. He couldn’t help but wonder what evidence Dumbledore presented to Crouch; Snape had always been vile to every person that wasn’t in Slytherin. 

“How long have you been up?” Hermione asked, turning over to get a look at Ron.

“An hour or two, Umbridge kept twitching in her sleep and mumbling _no, please don’t leave me here, no I beg you please._ ” Ron raised his voice a few octaves to impersonate Umbridge's sharp tone. “It was quite amusing and that kept me from going insane on my own without you Hermione.” Ron mocked the last bit of his sentence and Hermione laughed it off, only a minute before turning back over to face away from Ron. The awkward silence after Ron’s mockery was almost unbearable and the tension could be cut with a knife.

As she turned over, Hermione felt something quite sharp press against her cleavage. She made sure nobody was looking at her before reaching down and pulling a small bit of parchment. Of course.

Hermione remembered her actions before falling asleep only minutes later. ‘ _I wish to speak to you about something of grave importance._ ’ If all went well she would be knocking on Dumbledore's door just after dinner in the Great Hall. _‘Do not tell anyone_ ’ Hermione always told Ron and Harry everything- maybe more so Harry- if Dumbledore wished to speak to her about you-know-who, how in Merlin's name could she keep that from him, especially if the conversation included him.

However, Hermione knew that Dumbledore did everything for a reason, he always knew more than everyone else and liked to keep it that way. She had no hidden agenda against the man. It was just how he was never there. In their great peril. First year fighting Quirrell, _wasn’t there_ . Second year fighting a basilisk and tom riddle, _wasn't there_ . Third year freeing Sirius Black, _wasn't there_ . Fourth year when Harry had to compete in the Triwizard Tournament and had to duel Lord Voldemort, _he wasn't there._ This year, he avoided Harry for the majority of the year and was only there for the remainder of the battle. Her point was that either Dumbledore didn’t bother to show or didn’t bother to help. They make up a load of shit about Hogwarts being the safest place except Gringotts. Voldemort managed to get into these walls a number of times and Death Eaters were going to school here. She didn’t understand how Hogwarts was even considered to be safe. She was struck with a hex laced with enough Dark Magic to _kill someone_ on the spot that it _almost_ did kill her. _The hex was meant to._ She was a student here underneath _Dumbledore's care_ and he didn’t bother to help any of them. If he _cleared his schedule_ quicker and got there maybe minutes before, _Sirius could be alive._

Hermione didn’t fully trust Dumbledore and if she was told to put her life in his hands she would most likely rather trust Peeves. He always hid something from you. 

That’s why Hermione was on edge about meeting him. He would undoubtedly hide something or not let on that he knew more. He was just too vague for her to be completely comfortable when talking to him.

*

Ron was eyeing Professor Umbridge amusingly, she kept muttering about her encounter with the Centaurs to Madam Pomfrey. ‘ _Big, big hooves… their arrows… filthy half-breeds_.’ She took a deep breath in between every description. Her arms gripping the front of Madam Pomfreys, trying to get her to believe her story. Her attempts to appear not deranged only made her look even more like a nutter. 

Ron was imitating Umbridge being dragged off by the Centaurs mouthing, _‘Nooooo! Nooooo... I am Senior Undersecretary... you cannot... unhand me, you animals... nooooo!’_ Professor Umbridge tore her gaze from Madam Pomfrey's eyes to shoot Ron a murderous glare which he kindly returned. 

“Professor Umbridge I'm going to need you to calm down, yes yes I understand the Centaurs are as barbaric as you say but I have other patients I need to attend to.” 

There was only her and Ron in the room except her.

They were getting better according to Madam Pomfrey. Hermione’s aching ribs seemed to lesson, on the other hand the undying thought of Dumbledore’s letter sent neuralgia coursing through her body. “Miss Granger let me do some checks on your vitals to make sure everything's in order and you should be ready to go,” Madam Pomfrey said, ushering over to Hermione's bed to avoid being grabbed by Umbridge.

“Thank you,” Hermione grumbled. Her voice coming across as hoarse due to the little amount of water she consumed, she stayed in bed staring up at the ceiling for the majority of the day. Madam Pomfrey pulled out a 8 ½” vine wand. The intricate details were beautiful. A woven handle much like Fleur Delacours was covered by her nimble fingers. A twirling pattern was carved into the thicker part of the wand. It was much prettier than Hermione’s and she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy at its beauty.

Madam Pomfrey continued to run her diagnostics, writing down quick bullet points about her condition. This carried on for another 10 minutes before, “Alright, I think you're in good shape to leave.” she quipped. “Just take this potion before you leave Miss Granger.” 

Madam Pomfrey withdrew a small phial from her small purse. The potion had a gooey consistency as Hermione took it from her hand and tilted it at different angles. It looked dark purple, possibly tar, maybe the colour was just the tint of the phial. As Hermione thought about it, most people are like tinted phials. Their outside shell hides their inside. Their physical appearance hid their true identity. You could be holding a phial of _Felix Felices_ yet the tinge of the glass could appear to produce A _Draught of Living Death_. “Don't be afraid Miss Granger I haven't poisoned it.” Poppy laughed. 

Instantly, Hermione pulled out the stopper and threw her head back. The tar like consistency dripped down the back of her throat leaving residue beneath her teeth and in the crevices of her mouth. She shrivelled her face up at the taste of the remnants masked in her mouth. “What did you expect? It to taste like pumpkin juice.” Poppy laughed at Hermione's withered expression. 

“That's it then, you're things are beneath your bed as you know, just draw the curtain and you change back into your Hogwarts uniform,” Madam Pomfrey grinned as she turned to leave the hospital wing to her office.

“Finally! That's over now. I'm all ready. Hermione hurry up and get changed!” Ron whined. He drew back the curtain which was once covering his figure. _Of course he was awake,_ Hermione genuinely thought he was sleeping. 

“ _RONALD_ !” Hermione whispered but sneered at the same time, she wanted to shout but feared bringing attention to Madam Pomfrey. “I was about to get changed. You can wait now and be quiet, or I'll take more time than the _Slytherins trying to get the snitch!_ ” Hermione retorted, gripping the curtain and drawing it frustratedly. 

She was mid way buttoning up her blouse before Ron grumbled, “ _Heerrmiooonee,_ hurry up! We're going to be late to dinner.” She rolled her eyes in reply to his complaint, even though he couldn’t see her, he still knew the expression drawn on her face and criticised her for that as well. 

Quickly rolling up her knee socks in one hand, she pulled back the curtain to reveal an annoyed Ron sitting on his bed tapping his shoes at the floor. “Finally! Come on before Dumbledore makes his speech.” Ron whined, rushing over to Hermione's bed and practically putting her shoes on for her. He quickly fumbled with the shoelaces and managed to do a simple knot and only one sided held a bow whereas the other just flopped on the floor. “Ugh bloody shoelaces,” he grumbled, tucking the loose one into her shoe, not bothering to re-tie it. He grabbed her forearm and pulled her out of the Hospital Wing, and then she remembered. “Oh wait, I've got to go and see someone. I promised them Ron, go to lunch without me. I'll see you in the common room later, alright?” she voiced, quickly slipping away from Ron and heading to Dumbldore's office.

Ron was too hungry to chase after and demand answers, anyway he was going to see her in the common room anyway. He simply nodded to say he didn’t mind and quickly rushed down the stairs, aiming to get into the Great Hall before all the food was taken. Correction, all his _favourite_ food. It was in fact probably impossible to run out of food in the Great Hall. There was enough to feed a whole third-world country.

Almost tripping on a step due to the bottom of his shoes had worn away and split from the rest. He hadn’t seen a reason to use Reparo when they broke because he was lying in a hospital bed for a couple of days and had no need to. 

Once he had the large doors in his sight, Ron pushed in front of a group of girls who muttered ‘excuse me’ and ‘do you mind’ but Rons thoughts just occupied stuffing his face in with a Sunday Dinner and seeing Harry for the first time in days. 

He scanned his eyes for his red-headed sister and a boy who had numerous pairs of eyes flickering to him every so often. Then he finally saw a group of Gryffindor girls ogling him, imagining him naked. Quickly jogging towards them and shoving Ginny to the side a bit, he plopped down onto the bench breathing heavily. “Oi watch it Ronald,” Ginny scolded, shoving his arm back. That was not what he was expecting, no ‘Oh Ron are you okay?’ No ‘Oh we missed you so much Ron.’ No ‘How are you feeling?’ 

“Well Ginny I am splendid thanks for asking,” He mocked. His head turned to Harry who was smiling at his friend's sudden appearance. “Glad you're all good now, where's Hermione?” He eyed the entrance to the Great Hall in curiosity. 

“Oh she had to go meet someone but she said she’ll meet us in the common room later. Anyway who else is excited to go back to the Burrow?” Ron asked, smiling up at his friend. Hermione sadly wasn't joining them at The Weasleys, instead spending her holidays with her parents. 

“Oh yeah I can’t wait.” Harry laughed excitedly but his expression turned into an annoyed one. “You know Dumbledore's not here either yeah, avoided me for the year and when were finally back on good terms he just disappears into thin air.” Harry threw down his piece of bread making people near him stare in wonder. “Who's she meeting anyway. You know, Hermione.” Harry said in clarification.

“Ron was mid way through his warm soup before grumbling into the bowl, “Dunno, didn't say.” Continuing to take another spoonful. 

*

  
  


Hermione was standing in front of the still gargoyle. She tried to Sherbot Lemon but nothing seemed to have happened. She pulled out the note from her pocket, re-reading his direct instructions, _‘P.S- I like Watermelon Slices.’_ She quietly muttered the correct password and the gargoyle seemed to have fully understood it and turned to reveal a spiral staircase leading to Dumbledore's office. _What was with this wizard using sweets as passwords?_

Carefully walking up the stairs looking above her she stopped as she reached his door. She wasn’t sure if Dumbledore would even be in his office since dinner was progressing downstairs so she was surprised when she heard a voice some through the door after she knocked clearly, “Enter.”

Slowly pushing the door open, Hermione was greeted with Fawkes lying on his perch, scratching his neck with its feathery head. As she carefully walked up to him, Fawkes tilted his head up and seemed to acknowledge her presence. She slowly pulled her index finger up and rubbed the area his neck seemed to itch. Fawkes leaned into her finger, clearly enjoying the relief of the formication.

“I see you're feeling better Miss Granger. Thank you for meeting me.” Dumbledore voiced. Hermione’s eyes shot up and reverted her finger back to her side. Fawkes seemed annoyed when Hermione stepped away, his feathers were not sharp enough to get rid of the infuriating irritation.

“It's alright, Fawkes seems to enjoy your company. Please take a seat. Do you want any watermelon slices? We might be here for a while Miss Granger.” Hermione politely shook her head at Dumbledore's offer. He put the dish down before picking one up and swallowing it and chuckling. “They are quite sweet, coated in sugar but thankfully I have a sweet tooth. I've always been able to eat even the most sour things as a child, my parents at first thought I was a bit strange but quickly became accustomed to it.”

Didn't Dumbledore want to speak to her about something important? “Excuse me Sir but didn’t you want to talk to me about something?” Hermione tried not to come across as rude when interrupting his _interesting_ story. Thankfully he ignored that part and something in his brain clicked.

“Ah, yes Miss Granger. Give me a second.” Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked down the short set of stairs. He strode over to his walls of books. He wanted to give her a book? But no. 

Instead when Dumbledore pulled out an old tattered book, the cover practically held on by a thread. Who on earth would treat a book like that? Then, the evidence of an illusion materialised. The bookshelves now seemed holographic. The surrounded area began to ripple when Dumbledore reached his arm into the now… i _ncorporeal._ His arm was only half visible, the other being masked by his illusion. 

He fished around for whatever object he was looking for before he felt his hand brush against a chain. Carefully lacing it around his fingers, Dumbledore pulled it out to reveal… _a time turner_ . It wasn’t her previous one from her third year, in fact it looked older, it’s design appeared to be giving away the fact it was no ordinary time-turner. When Hermione first saw the hourglass, she was speechless. Her and Harry were so sure they destroyed all the known time-turners in The _Department Of Mysteries_ , even her own. However, there was a part of Hermione which was not surprised Dumbledore hid another thing from the Ministry. 

Hermione wasn’t certain why she asked Dumbledore, “ _Is that what I think it is_?” because what else was it? Spending years with Ron probably knocked a few points off her IQ or perhaps even made her smarter? 

  
“Yes Hermione. It is what you think.” Dumbledore reassured. He began walking back to his seat in front of Hermione, still holding the time-turner against his fingers. “This is what I wish to talk to you about.” Almost sensing the amount of questions Hermione was about to bombard Dumbledore with he interrupted. “Before you ask, I will tell you why I wished to discuss this with you. Dark times are coming Miss Granger, I’m sure you’re well aware. One small slip and hundreds could perish. We need to take precautions and sending hundreds of Aurors still won't be enough. It's hard to accept but the only way to be sure of the outcome, _is for someone to already know it_ . As you know, you-know-who is growing stronger by the day, collecting soldiers, _wizards and creatures_ to fight on his side. 

Miss Granger I fear that we may not like the outcome the future has planned for us, so the only thing possibly is to _tweak it, ever so lightly_. Going back a single minute can save a string of lives and that is why I wished to speak to you about this. 

Miss Granger, I believe that the only way to get a clear picture is for _you to control it_. Warp it.

I know you are smart, Miss Granger. I am sure you know what Harry has to do. Death Eaters want him. They could apparate to him when he’s weak and end this future _just like that_. 

I entrust you with this time-turner. Do not tell any of your friends. It is for their own good not to know. Please wear this at all times Miss Granger, if you are not something could go wrong none of us are able to fix.” His serious expression rattled Hermione slightly. She didn’t know what to say. 

Dumbledore's perturbation was easily explained, everything he said made complete sense for once. 

The one thing she was wary about was not telling Ron or Harry. Surely if they knew things would be alot easier. Then again, when people meddle with time or rely on its controller _they can go a bit mental_ . Hermione learnt that in Third Year. Constantly having to spin it back an hour just to get to her lessons. She was close to insomnia and one small tip would send her off the edge. She seethed constantly, _at anyone_ who did the bare minimum to annoy her. Once she threw a stinging jinx at Ron for handling Hogwarts: A History forcefully. The point was she knew what time did to an unhinged mind. 

She couldn’t possibly be that selfish to add to the amount of stress Harry was already under since the age of one. Ron was so devoted to his family he couldn't muster the amount of sanity to be thinking of the time-turner and the worry his family could meet terrible faits. She had to keep the information personal. “I understand Professor Dumbledore. I can't tell anyone, but why me, may I ask?” Hermione couldn’t help being curious why he had asked her instead of someone like Mcgonagall.

“You already have experience with time magic and are closely knit with Harry Potter. The war will be centred around him and Lord Voldemort, if you are with him _closely_ then you will know what to do when the time is right. Now Miss Granger here you go and remember, keep it on you at all times. Goodbye.” His serious expression quickly dissolved as it came, turning into a cheerful one as he waved her on. 

Hermione dropped the time-turner into her robe pocket bidding her farewell to the Professor before he said as her back was turned, “ _Time is a fickle thing_.”

Hermione may not have fully trusted Dumbledore but he knew more than anyone else did so for the remainder of time she wouldn’t place her full trust with him, instead carefully watching him. She would never sacrifice her own life for Dumbledore and his divided persona.

She bid goodbye to Fawkes on her way out and gave Dumbledore's illusion curiously. It was now just an ordinary mahogany bookshelf. No trace of virtual reality.

*

Hermione felt odd while walking into the Gryffindor common room. It was as if the time-turner scorched her pocket and left it blackened. She could not help feel guilty about hiding such a thing from Harry and Ron but she wouldn't let them drive themselves into insanity, _she cared too much about them_ . Hermione knew that Ron’s friendship towards Harry meant a great more deal than Hermione's. Harry once ignored her for around three months because she tried to protect him from the so called murderer Sirius Black. However, his lost friendship with Ron in fourth year drove him round the bend. He couldn't even last 3 weeks with Ron. All she did was try to protect him whereas Ron lost his better judgement on his best friend and believed him to be a liar. Hermione knew Harry did not put his name in the Goblet because he hated the attention when people would ask him about his scar and Lord Voldemort. Ron knew him for four _fucking_ years and he couldn't shake the jealousy he felt. Harry never wanted any of it however Ron was warped by his own self-pity he couldn't see past it. _Grow the fuck up_.

His mother favoured Harry over himself and his mother desperately wanted a girl and was left with another boy. He had hand-me-downs and couldn’t afford things other people could. _So what_? He was poor, had mommy issues and lived in someone's shadow? Boo hoo. Hermione was constantly overlooked because of her blood-status, her once large front teeth, her knowledge, just being Harry's friend had its disadvantages, everyone thought that she was just handed things and maybe that was true but Hermione worked harder than all the students in her classes and was still overlooked. Her parents were both muggles so she had to learn everything she could in less than a year because she wanted to be worthy. Worthy of magic. That's why Draco Malfoy's words hurt so much because it was the truth, she worked so hard so she would be good enough. All of that just for her best friends to overlook her. Harry was annoyed because she put his safety first. Who cares about whizzing around on a stick from a possible murderer who wanted to kill him. Were they all that oblivious?

_Three months_ . Because of a bloody broomstick which would be hundreds of feet up in the air and if it had been tampered with would have ensured Harry's death in front of the entire school. All she did was try and protect him and all she got was hate from it. Eventually Harry did forgive her but Ron was so _fucking_ stubborn about something that wasn’t even his. The first thing Ron asked when Harry got his broom cleared was ‘can I have a go tomorrow’ Hermione bet that Ron was so mad at her because she had delayed the time he could ride the world's fastest broom. In addition, at that time Ron was so adamant that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, he was so dead set on it even though he had zero proof, even Harry believed him. That's what made her doubt. She understood her cat had a bit of unfair prejudice against Ron and Scabbers but that's only because of his understanding with Sirius Black about Scabbers truly being Peter Pettigrew. She didn’t blame Ron for that, it was how he always thought the worst of Crookshanks just because he didn’t like Ron and seeing how he sometimes treated Hermione in her early years even in fourth year when he had made an outburst about her with Viktor. He even said that all he wanted was for her to be a filler so he wouldn't look like a twat not dancing without a partner. He never believed she had a date because he never realised she was ‘a girl’ how he put it. 

Ron had no idea how that made her feel in the aftermath.

_She wasn’t girly enough_ ? Well if he wanted a girl then he should've paid attention to Parvati Patil. _What did he mean she wasn’t girly enough_ ? Also it pained her to think about why he constantly denied and joked about her having a date. He stated that she only said she had a date so Neville would leave her alone and that ‘ _who would want to go out with Neville_ .’ _Apparently his sister._

Seeing Ron’s face when she danced with Krum was absolute _bliss_ thinking back to it. He stared at her with narrow eyes as she laughed at Krum trying to say her name. He even went as far as to say to her face that Krum was the enemy when he was fangirling over him not days ago. _Hypocrite_.

Somehow Hermione forgave Ron, every single time. Every fuck up he made. And she hated that. The sudden reminisce of all the things Ron had done tilted her perspective.

And when she walked through the common room portrait. _They weren't there_. 

**Author's Note:**

> please do not hate me for the ron slander. its purely for the book and i love ron even though he did cock it up with hermione alot


End file.
